


Entrancement

by WhatIfTheMoonIsFake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: POV First Person, Paranormal, Short Story, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfTheMoonIsFake/pseuds/WhatIfTheMoonIsFake
Summary: Ok, I've decided that every week (If I remember.) I'll be posting my short horror stories that I create. I hope you like them! Btw sorry if this story sucks, In this class I only have 1 hour to create these stories and they usually don't turn out good :(





	Entrancement

My daughter loves her teddy bear, She takes it everywhere we go. She eats with it at the table. The only time she isn’t holding it is when it’s being washed. So it was only obvious that she would die with it in her arms. I requested that she would be buried with it but they told me that they would have to take it out after. So the teddy bear is still in my home. I often just sit and stare at it. Its small black eyes are soul taking, but it reminds me of my daughter, so I continue looking. It’s so hard to continue without her smile but this old bear is a help. One day I fell asleep looking at it. And I woke up on a table. I was confused. Was this an out of body experience? I thought that it was until my body got up and started moving.

My wife came home and came to see me. She was asking if I would throw away the bear in her words, “When are you gonna throw it away? It’s not good to hold on for too long.” She asked. “Ok, I’ll throw it away right now dear.” I was picked up and thrown in the trash can. I couldn’t move. I had to stay in that trash for hours. I was stuck in my thoughts the whole time. So when I moved my arm to scratch my head, I was filled with joy like never before. I got out of the trash can and started moving to get my body back. I didn’t have toes nor fingers, so walking was easier said than done. My stubby legs also made me fall a lot. I got my way up the stairs after a long long while and saw my bedroom door. It was only open a crack so I peeked in. My body was standing up in the dark. I could hear and somewhat see it. My wife was sleeping in bed so unless she woke up and turned the lights on she wouldn’t know. Something weird was happening. And I don’t know what it is. 

I slowly got away from myself and stored myself in a closet to hide. I had to think. Why am I stuck in this bear? And why is my body acting strange? Hm… Maybe if I sleep in front of it when it sleeps? No… It clearly isn’t sleeping right now and I don’t know when it would sleep. Oh, wait! It has to sleep! My body is human and will need rest eventually. Especially including the fact that my wife will see how tired I am as time passes. But that would take too long. It would be days on end. I sat like this, looking for an idea to use. And I got one. The perfect plan.

I set it to action. As soon as my wife went to work, I realized how hard this plan would be. I had to get liquids for this with my hands that don’t have fingers. I realized that it would be impossible. To do this. Until my wife poured a glass of orange juice and stuck a note on it that says good morning. It was obviously meant for my body. Things were looking up. Now I had to find sleeping pills to put in it. I know where the pills are but I can’t reach them easily. But, I have to try. Or I may not get my body back. I started jumping from cabinet to cabinet. I fell on almost every handle. But as time went on, I got better. I eventually made it to the pills and got back to the drink. Opening the lid was as hard as anything. But It did open after a while. I got one of the pills and put it in the drink. Now I had to hide the pills from myself. I went back to the closet and hid them behind some shoes. Now, It was SHOWTIME! I watched my body “get up” from bed. The bags under my eyes were massive. My body went into the kitchen and saw the juice. Thinking it was a kind gesture from my wife, my body started drinking it. It went to the same table where I went into the teddy. It fell asleep and after a bit, I was there too. I got to the same area as before and tried to sleep there. But after a bit, I could tell this wasn’t gonna work. I clearly wasn’t gonna sleep in the bear. I started to lose my hopes here. All seemed to be lost until I said to myself: “I just wish I was back in my body.” 

Suddenly, I was back! I woke up in my body. The bear in front of me seemed to have a sad look. “I can’t keep you here. I’m sorry.” I threw it in the fire pit in the backyard. The somber feeling stuck around for a day or two. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've decided that every week (If I remember.) I'll be posting my short horror stories that I create. I hope you like them! Btw sorry if this story sucks, In this class I only have 1 hour to create these stories and they usually don't turn out good :(


End file.
